


严冬未雪（全文）

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	严冬未雪（全文）

高瀚宇从梦里醒来，身上还残留着梦里欲望的狂热和腰腹间粘腻的触感。

高瀚宇揉了揉眉心，起来洗澡。

他是在洗脸的时候发觉不对劲的。他左耳的耳钉不见了。

冷水冲到脸上的时候他想起了一些事情。

比如昨晚在梦里，他与季肖冰负距离运动时季肖冰的手指碰上他的耳垂，那时候，他是感到一丝刺痛的，然而快感太强烈他忽略了这个细节。

他觉得有点不对劲。

梦里不应该有触觉，梦也不会那么清晰的被记起。然而，从头至尾，他记得清清楚楚，恍如真实发生过的事，甚至，他能清楚的听到季肖冰在说想他，明明那时候他连呼吸都不顺，张口都是高高低低的呻吟声。

 

可是。

 

高瀚宇红着脸，眼角也有点红。他坐在床头，手机在手里摁亮又熄灭，好几次，终于下了决心。

“大爷，我，有点想你了。”

 

 

春风不歇

 

季肖冰结束拍摄的时候已是深夜,助理买了宵夜给工作人员。等着他的是一壶温热的枸杞茶。

季肖冰慢条斯理的摘下领结,解开衬衫,镜子里的人眉目间精致如画。

助理在一旁接了个电话然后凑到季肖冰耳边，“冰哥，高老师来了。”

季肖冰一顿，“他怎么来了？”

 

离那条短信的时间已经过了几天，季肖冰有点不知该如何面对。

 

他和高瀚宇之间，所有的事情都太过顺其自然。顺其自然的相见，顺其自然的热恋，顺其自然的归于平淡，又顺其自然的分开。

季肖冰有时候回忆的时候，竟然记不起两人有任何不妥的地方。

相见时犹如故人，热恋时如胶似漆，平淡时如一对老夫妻，分开时，也不过道一声，再见。

其实也挺神奇的。

有时候他也会想到高瀚宇，偶尔点一支烟时，偶尔穿一件衣时。

在网上看到他的信息也激不起一丝情绪，和所有老友一样，逢年过节发一条短信，看他拿奖也不禁欣喜，道一声恭喜。

时间静得发奇，但是他却不愿去打破这份平静。

这个世上，并非只有爱情，并非只有朝幕。

 

季肖冰想着，高瀚宇被助理迎了进来，带着半夜的星辉凉意。

 

季肖冰的手还停在衬衣的扣子上，露出一大片胸膛。高瀚宇看向他的眼睛，如静水深流，只映出灯光一点亮色。

他喉结滚了滚，“我...”他清了清嗓子，“我来是问你件事。”

“我知道有点不可思议。”

“我的耳钉，是不是在你这里？”

 

季肖冰一怔，他的思绪回到那天早上，莫名其妙出现在手心的一只耳钉，以及那个清晰异常的梦境。

 

高瀚宇看着季肖冰的反应，知道自己猜的不错。

“我想可能处于某种境遇，我们在梦里相遇了。”

说是相遇，而两人思及那个春色撩人的梦境却不约而同的红了耳尖。

 

两人静默了半晌，季肖冰刚要开口，却见助理把门开了一条缝，探了个头进来。

“冰哥，这边都差不多了，你和高老师要不换个地方再聊？”

季肖冰看了眼高瀚宇，“这事儿一两句说不清，你今天先跟我回去吧。”

说着又转向助理，“这衣服挺不错的，我穿回去了，你明天让品牌方发账单过来。”

 

出去的时候正好撞上折回来拿忘记的设备的摄影师，这个摄影师也拍过高瀚宇，十分熟稔地打招呼，“鼠猫又合体？莫不是下一季有着落了？”

高瀚宇笑了笑，“金主爸爸们提了提，施导也漏过两句，这不，我来找季老师探探口风。”

季肖冰道，“那挺好，我微博天天有粉丝问我下一季什么时候定档。”

“求金主爸爸日行一善赶紧定下来。”

又和摄影师唠了几句，各自道别。

 

“啪”

季肖冰打开灯，从鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋递给高瀚宇。

高瀚宇看着拖鞋上熟悉的图案，有一瞬间愣住，这是以往他在时的拖鞋，连磨损的很痕迹都还是他刚走时的那般，他不禁开口道，“都还在？”

说着，他又看向屋内，摆设放置，一如往前，好像这些年的分离只是幻象，他走进这间屋，还是相爱甚浓的眷侣。

季肖冰好笑的出声，“你当我是十几岁的年纪？要不要再醉生梦死撕心裂肺的哭几场？”

高瀚宇嗫嚅，“我...唉...”

“进来吧，我有事和你说。”季肖冰神色如常，他没有说出的另一段话，藏着掖着，也不知有没有机会可以讲出来。拖鞋也好，其他也罢，高瀚宇不曾带走的东西他都一直放在原位，就好像高瀚宇只是又出去拍了一部戏，杀青了，他又会回来。

他不是活在回忆里，只是回忆一直陪伴他。

 

季肖冰从茶几下拿了一包烟，推给他看。

“就是这个，”季肖冰顿了一顿，组织了一会儿语言，“应该就是这个了，那天抽了个烟，转眼就，”他看了眼高瀚宇，“就看到了你。”

“只是，你也不像你。”

季肖冰像是叹了口气，“平日你也不会这么对我。”

高瀚宇有些尴尬的揉了揉鼻尖，他也是很清楚的记得梦里发生的事。

他心里本就是有着这么一个人，又是在梦里任他搓圆捏扁，也是不管不顾恣意放肆直到尽兴了为止。

他想了想，“这应该也不知是一个梦，梦里怎么能带走我身上的东西呢？”

“这也是我想不通的地方。”

高瀚宇不言语，拿起烟盒仔细端详，“爆珠？”他取出一支，在鼻尖滑过，细细嗅着。

烟草的气味，夹着一股淡淡的说不清味道的气息。

他捏着烟嘴的一处，轻轻加重了力道，另一只手打燃了火机。

深吸一口，气息清淡绵长的自口腔蔓延至鼻腔。然后缓缓的笼罩住高瀚宇的整个面容。

 

那股不对劲的感觉又上来了。

高瀚宇透过烟雾看向季肖冰。

季肖冰坐在他的前面，他却感觉异常遥远。

缓慢的眨眼，再睁开时，季肖冰却又近了。

鬼使神差的，高瀚宇站起身，在季肖冰的身前低下身去，手指勾着季肖冰的下巴，嘴里的烟气还未消散，他贴上季肖冰的唇，叩开他的齿，将烟气全都渡到了他的嘴里。

 

季肖冰也感觉到了不对劲，从高瀚宇取出那一支烟，到那根湿润的舌钻进自己的嘴。

 

情事如以往一般温情热烈，高瀚宇的手掌所到之处激起一阵的燎原之火。

或许这一次当事两人都在，不再是严谨意义上的一个梦，各个感官都异常的敏感。

高瀚宇的舌头舔到胸前两颗肉粒的时候，季肖冰已经禁不住的叫了出来。

他抬起手，去解高瀚宇衣服的扣子，他的眼神混乱浑浊，他的手也开始颤抖起来，那几颗平时解起来轻松的扣子，现在看来却是让人恼火的厉害。到最后，他红着眼去撕扯开，扣子崩落到地上，发出清脆的声音。

没有人听到。

季肖冰还穿着之前拍摄的服饰，西服衬衫被揉弄的又皱又凌乱，露出大片细白的皮肤，被高瀚宇吸吮得满是痕迹。

高瀚宇笑了笑，他的心里还是清醒，他知道这大约又是大梦一场。若是平日，他是万万不敢在季大爷的身上留下这么深的印记。季大爷那一身细皮嫩肉稍稍一掐就红了更何况这不要命了的欢爱。

对上季肖冰的眼，满眼浑浊里透出了异常清醒的亮光，而脸上身上却是已经情动的泛滥红潮。

 

高瀚宇摸着季肖冰的腰，抽出皮带，攥着他的两只手在身后给他绑了起来。高瀚宇半搂着他朝餐厅走去，他的头靠在季肖冰的肩上，笑着道，“以前你总也不肯，如今就从了我吧。”

 

这个梦里的世界，大抵还是太疯狂了些。

单身男人的餐桌不会太大，小小的一张，正好够季肖冰的上半身躺下，还有半个头露在外头。

高瀚宇打开旁边的酒柜，取出两支红酒。

还是以前他在的时候买的。

又打开冰箱，取了一杯冰块。

 

红酒被打开，暗红的液体从喉间倒下，沿着中央线流到腰腹间。

高瀚宇咬着冰块从胸前两点沿着酒渍直到后股。

微凉的酒和冰凉的冰块刺激得季肖冰抽了一口又一口的凉气，全身的鸡皮疙瘩随着高瀚宇唇舌的游移而起来。

高瀚宇一口一口的舔着细腻身躯上的酒液，又一口一口的渡给他，交换彼此的唾液和气息。

 

到了下面，他含住季肖冰的性器，唇舌灵活的给他口，直到硬的快要射出来的最后一刻他才放开。

他抬起季肖冰的腿折到了底，穴口向上，看着不需要扩张就已经柔软开拓好的穴口，拿起另一瓶红酒，把瓶口对准穴口，倒了进去。

 

瓶口模仿者交合的动作，酒液被撞进了肠道深处，直到一瓶酒全都灌进了肚子，小腹隆起一个小包，季肖冰被激得射了自己一脸。

高瀚宇抹了一把精液，把手塞进季肖冰的嘴里，把上面这张口也弄得满是水。

 

高瀚宇取出酒瓶，季肖冰的身体在发颤，他凑到那个满是酒香的穴口，张嘴含住，大口大口的吸着。来不及吞下的，顺着嘴角和大腿根部流淌而下。

季肖冰的两条腿也在发抖，无力的挣扎了几下便认命般的挂在高瀚宇的肩上。

他的头部已经被撞的脱离了桌子，仰着脖子，张着嘴呼吸，像一只离开了水的鱼，而他偏偏全身最多的，便是水。

 

高瀚宇喝了一半的酒便抓着季肖冰的脚去亲吻，从脚趾尖到大腿根，那里还流着暗红的酒液，从臀部滴到地上，一滴一滴的，溅开一朵朵的酒花。

高瀚宇抓了一把冰块撒在季肖冰的腰腹上，腰腹下，他看到那个漂亮的穴口在收缩，一股股的酒液从穴口流出，看的高瀚宇心口的火烧到了眼里。

“高瀚宇，”季肖冰拔高了声调，“你！…进来！…！”

高瀚宇脱去自己的衣裤，勃发的狰狞的性器弹跳了出来，对着那个不住邀请他的穴口冲了进去。

 

两人的眼里还留了一丝清明，身体却已经控制不住的掀起情海欲浪。

 

从餐桌到床上，季肖冰的手腕已经红肿得快破皮了，胸前两处被啃的碰一下就是钻心的疼，穴口已经被操熟了，迎送着侵略的性器，而身前的小东西已经再也吐不出什么来，疲软得伏在毛发间。细长的腿被高瀚宇攥着，膝窝里掐出十指红印。

 

季肖冰放任自己的思绪远去，沉沦在肉体的欢愉。

 

高瀚宇往下看的眼里，就是见着季肖冰缓缓的闭上眼，神仙似的一张脸被欲望侵蚀，张开的嘴里一截粉嫩红润的小舌，高瀚宇低下身去，贴上他的嘴，勾着他的舌深深吻着。

 

 

第二日清晨。

季肖冰醒来，对面的高瀚宇也正好醒了过来。

两个人睡在卧室的床上，中间还隔了一条棉被的距离。

依旧是昨天的衣物，只是因为睡了一夜而略显凌乱。

 

两人不约而同的起来，走到茶几前，拿起那一包烟。

 

“这究竟是个什么东西？”

 

 

“你还记得这包烟怎么来的？”

....

“记不得。”

 

 

夏花非盛

 

高瀚宇初夏的时候去了趟台湾取景。

这次的剧本讲的是18岁的少年张凭遵循祖父的遗愿来往内地寻找故人。

高瀚宇要饰演的张凭和祖父张山海两代人。张凭的年少意气，张山海的深沉情感。

祖孙二人的台词不多，需要更多的面部表情和肢体语言来诠释。

高瀚宇吃ng吃的头秃，跟导演告了三天假，把自己锁在房间里看剧本看的字都要不认识了，对着镜子一遍又一遍练着。

差点把自己给折腾崩溃。

夜深人静。

除了自己深重的呼吸声再无其他，周围静的可怕，高瀚宇看着镜子中的自己，汗水从鼻尖往下落，滴在地板上。

啪。

 

 

张山海躺在藤椅里里，身边的留声机日复一日放着。

世人皆道牡丹亭，唯你偏爱桃花扇。

战乱分隔，海峡阻断。至死都不能再相见的心爱之人。

人生八苦，生老病死，爱别离，怨憎会，求不得，五阴炽盛。

张山海的眼已经不甚清明，手指在藤椅上垂下，要离去又恐惧怕，若是我来，你不在，我该如何是好。

罢了罢了。

 

“老爷老爷？少奶奶生了！是个小公子！”

“老爷？”

“老爷！”

 

小小的公子，长成翩翩少年，站在张山海的墓前，“爷爷，我是张凭。”

凭山望海思故人。

 

 

在转场去苏州的时候，高瀚宇还不能从张山海最后的那一幕里出来，他蒙住自己的眼，双眼滚烫。

他不能说，在最后那一幕里，他想的，若是他爱的人，不知生死相隔几十年，他可不怕死，只是怕死了亦不能相见，黄泉碧落，他要去哪里找他？

他爱的人，他爱的人。

 

他赤红着双眼，打开微博。

所谓死生轮回，不过是一场执念。

配图是一张侧脸，若是追随已久的粉丝会发现，那是白家的小老虎。

又在粉丝大军杀到之前点了删除。

 

幸朱和顾绯的演员是胡潇灵，也是第二次合作了。

胡潇灵坐在凳子里等着上妆，红衣黑发，一双桃花眼似笑非笑，挑了一边的嘴角跟高瀚宇打招呼，“老高。”

 

这天拍的是张凭初见幸朱。

 

幸朱倚在桥栏上，手里拿了一柄折扇，嘴里咿咿呀呀的唱着词。

看见张凭的时候他停了下来，眼波流转，笑容纯真又透着莫名的邪气，“竟有生人来此。”

 

张凭站在街头，太阳光斜斜的照下来，他一阵恍惚。

 

咔！

高瀚宇甩了甩头，意识重回脑海。

刚刚这是怎么了？

为什么他见胡潇灵会有一种见鬼了的感觉，整个人的神魂都丢了？

胡潇灵经过他身边，压低了嗓音，“看来当初季老师的教导是真好啊，老高你这演技不输科班了。”

 

晚上剧组聚餐。双男主自然是坐在一起。

许久未见的两人，推杯换盏，酒过三巡。高瀚宇眼神老早就飘了，眼前的胡潇灵变成了好几个。

好几个的胡潇灵一脸高深，“老高，给你尝个好东西。”

一个方形的盒子变戏法似的出现在他手心里，胡潇灵熟练的打开取出一根烟，递到高瀚宇的眼前，又不过打个响指的功夫一簇小火就烧在了烟的尾部。

高瀚宇有点分不清，这个人是胡潇灵，还是多年之前的赵祯。

一阵奇异的感觉砸在天灵盖上，高瀚宇瞬间打了一个激灵，理智全部回笼，身体却不由自主伸手接过那一支烟，手指下意识的一捏烟嘴，一股熟悉且清淡的香味窜入鼻腔。

最后一眼，他看见胡潇灵笑着朝他挥挥手，另一只手里的手机屏幕上显示的是正在接通中。

......蒋龙。

 

 

高瀚宇仿佛一脚踏入一阵云烟似的环境，酒精的后劲还在身上，走的踉踉跄跄。

 

他推开一扇门，看见季肖冰坐在床尾，大夏天的穿着一件粉色的毛衣，衬的脸色极其粉嫩，高瀚宇吞了吞口水。

醉酒中的人理智跟不上身体，高瀚宇走到季肖冰面前的时候绊了一脚，整个身体往季肖冰身上倒去。

季肖冰打开手，一把把他抱在怀里。微微笑着道，“想我了？”

高瀚宇梗着脖子，到脸都红着，“胡潇灵阴我。”

季肖冰神色莫辨，“那是不想我——”高瀚宇抬头堵了他嘴，恶狠狠的咬了下季肖冰柔软的下唇，舌头钻进去勾着里面的小舌深吻起来，吻到舌根发麻唾液肆流，高瀚宇才恋恋不舍的将他放开，头埋在季肖冰的脖颈里，有一下每一下舔着耳垂颈侧，闷闷地道，“我可巴不得把你缩小了揣在兜里天天在一处，说我不想你，大爷你可真没良心。”

季肖冰手指插进他的发，舔了舔嘴唇，轻声叹道，“跟个孩子一样。”

高瀚宇一听不乐意了，“孩子？你见过哪家孩子这玩意儿这么大？”他拉着季肖冰的手往下摸，另一只手慢条斯理的去解自己衬衫的扣子。

季肖冰顺着他的手捏了捏已经发硬的性器，抿着嘴角看他，笑意从眼尾漏出来，漏到嘴角，漏到了话里，漏到高瀚宇的心里。

“我家小孩儿是挺大的。”

 

高瀚宇一向听不得季肖冰一本正经的撩他，撩着撩着高小孩儿就开始羞了恼了，羞恼的小孩儿压根就没有一点理智，只想把身下这个人拆吞入腹融入骨血。

 

粉色的毛衣被推上去，露出白玉一般的身体，高瀚宇一路从小腹tian到xiong口，两只手握住两处胸膛，使劲儿的揉着捏着，直到揉的把两粒乳珠都挺立了起来。高瀚宇一口含住一个，另外一遍的也不落下，手指挑拨捻弄。

膝盖顶到季肖冰的腿根去挤弄那根也已明显半勃的性器。

或许是酒精作祟，也或许是情意发酵，这回的高瀚宇明显不想顾及季肖冰的感受，他把毛衣往上翻，遮住季肖冰的脸，两只手也被他抓着放在头顶，裤子被脚一蹬褪至脚踝，高瀚宇抓着一只细白的脚腕，又是舔又是啃的，直到看到脚背躬起，五根脚趾蜷到一起。

高瀚宇把那一条腿掰到极致，露出圆润饱满的臀部里的柔嫩小穴，他口干舌燥的舔着龟头，婉转来回，又到了后面的穴口。

从洞口的褶皱到穴内肉壁，一寸寸一层层。穴口微微打开，像一只小嘴儿一样张着，等着大东西填满它。

高瀚宇伸进一根手指，弯曲着勾着肉壁，勾到敏感处，季肖冰的身体绷紧了弯起，嘴里呜呜咽咽的。高瀚宇扯下他的毛衣，露出一张布满情欲的脸，深吻了几下，又不住的去啄肩颈的皮肤，烙下几颗鲜嫩的痕迹。“你说什么？”

季肖冰咬了咬下唇，轻声着，断断续续的，“太小了...想要大的...”

哄的一声，高瀚宇的脑内炸开一朵绯色烟花，他咬了咬季肖冰的唇瓣，“等着，这就来。”

身下粗大的性器对准穴口一插到底。

拜着奇异梦境所赐，一切不合常理之事变得虚无缥缈，只剩下愉悦快感席卷全身。

“唔——！”季肖冰忍不住地喊出声，整个身体都不住的躬起来，穴内深处绞得紧紧的。

高瀚宇掐着他的腰翻了个身，换了季肖冰在上的姿势。

季肖冰颤着手除去自己身上的衣物，两只手按在高瀚宇的胸膛。手下的肌肉坚硬无比，唯两处乳首柔软，季肖冰用手指抠了抠，体内的性器被刺激的又涨大了几分，撑的小穴不住收缩，难受得紧。

高瀚宇神色晦暗，夹紧了臀部向上顶，季肖冰的小腹被顶出一个小包。

高瀚宇的隔着季肖冰的小腹去抚摸自己的性器，他看着季肖冰，“你看，这可不就是我们的孩儿，”他拉着季肖冰的手覆上去，“你摸摸，它还在动呢。”

季肖冰的眼湿漉漉的，他的手指勾着高瀚宇的，在腹部缓慢的游移着。低下身，亲了亲高瀚宇爆着青筋的额头，亲了亲高瀚宇赤红的双眼，亲了亲高瀚宇性感的唇珠，含住它咬着它深吸一口。

“那，爸爸加把劲，我把他生出来好不好？”

高瀚宇喉头一紧，一把火从喉咙烧到全身，他拉了季肖冰的手，交握成十指相扣的模样。八块腹肌完美的浮现在腹，胯部用力，凶狠的向上顶，在穴头绞得紧紧的时候撤下，在穴肉还未放开时又冲进去。

季肖冰的声音被顶的破碎，头不住的向后仰，从鼻尖到腰腹弯成漂亮的弧度。他的性器没有被好好抚慰，龟头汩汩的流出性液，却始终不得释放。

高瀚宇咬着牙关，看着身上方的季肖冰，他的爱人，闭着眼享受性事的样子，真美。

高瀚宇想着，对着季肖冰最敏感之处重重撞击，穴肉绞得越发紧，高瀚宇小腹一酸，体内的精液如波涛滚滚朝着季肖冰而去，打在他的内壁之上。

季肖冰也在层层的快感中达到高潮，后穴强烈的抽搐，性器抖了抖也射了出来。

有几滴落在高瀚宇的嘴边，他伸出舌尖舔了舔。

季肖冰呆坐在高瀚宇身上，平缓着呼吸，他低下头，亲了亲高瀚宇的舌尖。他跪着起身，脱离了性器的后穴关不住精液，一缕缕顺着臀缝流下来，季肖冰用手一摸，伸出舌尖去一勾，他似笑非笑，“这孩儿可进我肚子了。”

高瀚宇一把拽住他的手，半软的性器塞进他嘴里，面色狰狞，“你想要，都给你。”

龟头直顶到季肖冰的舌根，止不住的唾液从嘴角溢出来，季肖冰的舌尖绕着茎身，双手在根部拢住囊袋，眼睛依然水漉漉的，高瀚宇看的喉头忍不住滚动。

高瀚宇闭了眼，抓住他的头发，在他另一个温暖紧致的腔里进出释放。

 

 

日光从窗户打进来，照在高瀚宇的脸上。

高瀚宇混身酒气，睡在自己的房间。被子里已经被昨晚的梦晕得一塌糊涂。

 

找到胡潇灵时他正在试顾绯的戏服，一身白衣，当真是飘飘若仙。

“这究竟是怎么一回事？”

胡潇灵一收折扇，“你知道犀照么？”

 

 

《异苑》卷七

晋温峤至牛渚矶，闻水底有音乐之声，水深不可测。传言下多怪物，乃燃犀角而照之。须臾，见水族覆火，奇形异状，或乘马车著赤衣帻。其夜，梦人谓曰：「与君幽明道阁，何意相照耶？」峤甚恶之，未几卒。

 

秋月无边

 

十月的天气开始发凉，季肖冰结束了上一部剧的拍摄，拾掇拾掇行李就踏上了另一段旅程。

 

这次的旅行，季肖冰托人找了个靠谱的向导，好歹遇上了高反还能有个照应。

 

向导姓刘，还是个学生，是个旅游狂魔，带着机会就往各种景点里钻。这回正好有假期，又是友人托付，加上季肖冰开价也是大方，小刘答应的很爽快。

 

小刘第一眼见到季肖冰的时候，眼睛都直了。

真好看。

心脏失控般的多跳了两下，热意从心房涌上脸颊。

“季...季老师，您好，我是小刘。”

季肖冰好笑的看着眼前的小孩，也不纠正，“你好。”

 

小刘算是个话唠，一路上和季肖冰聊着也不缺话题，只是一直不敢去看季肖冰的眼睛。

偶尔对上了，脸就失控地红到耳尖。

季肖冰摸了摸下巴，思绪有点飘，他想起另一个小孩，捧着他的手幅，也是从额头到耳尖到脖子都红了。

他还想起了那个小孩笑起来露出一口大白牙，超级可爱。

想着想着，他也不由自主的笑了起来。

小刘看着他的笑容有点儿呆，良久，才喃喃的道，“季老师是在想女朋友吗？”

季肖冰的舌顶在齿后，笑容缓缓下去，又缓缓上去，他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，眼里盈满了爱意，“不是女朋友，是喜欢的人。”

 

啊——

小刘的心迅速掉下深渊，又冷又暗，眼底酸酸的。

对啊，这么好看的人，怎么可能会没人喜欢。

唉，还未恋总算不得失恋吧。

小刘如此安慰自己。

 

可多年后的某一天的半夜，他看着季肖冰的微博，一个人闷闷着喝了半宿的酒，对着空气小声说道，“我每次在地图上看到西藏，我总是想起你。”

 

还没有入西藏境，一阵风来，是高原的气候，是山是水是冰是雪，包裹在身上，从裸露在外头的皮肤毛发钻进去，直到身体深处。

 

季肖冰看着天上的云翻涌，瞬息之间，就奔涌到了山的那一头。天空很蓝，看得人心也不由的晴朗起来。蓝天白云，晴空万里。

 

小刘看着山头的经幡，“季老师你看，那是经幡，蓝白红绿黄，象征着蓝天白云火水大地。”

 

季肖冰眯着眼，这里的太阳很大，顺着光线看过去，山顶拢着一层金光。

 

他又看见身边缓缓而过的行人。

 

藏地很辽阔，路上的行人不多，大多是神色兴奋的旅人。

 

他看见一个人。

手戴着木拖板，低声念诵，几步一拜，全身贴在地上地叩拜。

衣衫褴褛，全身沾满了尘土，但季肖冰看到他的眼睛，亮的像是深夜里的星。

经常有粉丝说他长得好看，眼睛漂亮，眼里有星光，有山川湖海。不过他一直觉得，那是粉丝滤镜的溢美之词，只是拍摄时的灯光掠影。

眼前这个人，是真的，眼里有星光。

 

行至拉萨。小刘兴冲冲的跟他介绍布达拉宫，“季老师，来西藏不去布达拉宫可是一大憾事哦。”

“我们今天先好好休息一下，明天再去吧。”

季肖冰点头应下，眼睛却已经被周围的景色给抓住了。

 

他去过很多地方，每一个地方都有自己的特色，他去过江南，他去的时候烟雨蒙蒙，整个江南都被笼上了一层轻纱，朦朦胧胧里有着吴侬软语的江南小调，偶尔路过几个讲着本地方言的姑娘小伙都是清秀水灵的。

他也去过冰天雪地的大东北，所有的一切都被白雪覆盖，一片白茫茫，连天都是白茫茫的，连呼吸都是白雪的味道。他去滑雪，从高高的山头一路向下，失重感到头顶，心却要从嗓子里跳出来。

他一直想来西藏，想来这个众人口中的人间天堂。

这里的天空很干净，空气里还有远方雪山的味道，行人的脸上平静和缓，笑起来单纯温暖。不远处的转角，一个漂亮的姑娘披着一件大红的衣衫，对面的男孩子举起手机，咔嚓一下。两个人凑到一起看拍下的照片，季肖冰不出意外的看见那个漂亮姑娘锤了自己的男伴一下，他自嘲的笑了笑，也是一个拍照没救的。

 

心里是这么想着，自己却也掏出手机，对着镜头摆了一个微笑剪刀手的pose。

某人秒回了一只龇牙咧嘴的大狗子。

 

布达拉宫依山而建，雄伟壮丽。拾阶而上的时候，季肖冰整个身心都是放空的状态，耳边小刘的说话声也越来越远。

一个僧人从他的身边走过，明明步伐一样，却两步就走到了季肖冰的前面。

僧人忽然停了下来，退到季肖冰身边，用不甚流利的汉语道，“你的身上，竟然有犀照之味。”

 

犀照？

季肖冰忽然一阵头昏目眩，身体笔直地往后倒去，他的灵台清明，他看见僧人高深莫测的脸和小刘惊讶瞪大了眼的脸。

然后他坠入了一个宽阔肩臂的怀抱。

 

高瀚宇揽着他的肩，厚实滚烫的胸膛熨贴这他，双手在他的腰腹间紧紧箍住。

温热的鼻息喷在颈侧敏感的血管上，舌尖裹着一点软肉，时轻时重，不时的还要拿牙齿磨牙似的的磨着，季肖冰又痒又疼，又好像沉浸在这种感觉里，嘴里嘶嘶的抽着气。

 

季肖冰抓着他的手，咬着牙道，“你让我转过去。”

“让我看看你。”

 

高瀚宇不愿意，手收紧了，带着一点点的鼻音，声音好听的紧，“不要，你看看这是哪儿。”

 

季肖冰没看不要紧，一看吓得差点跳起来，他整个人和高瀚宇俩坠在一朵厚厚秘密的云上，透着云朵望下去，隐隐约约模模糊糊的看到下面的城市星罗棋布。

 

“这个梦是越来越离奇了。”他扭头去亲高瀚宇，听到他说，“也蛮好的，想见你就能见了，都省了飞机票和时间了。”

“能看能摸做也能做。”高瀚宇的鼻音浓浓的，撩到了他心里的一根弦。

 

季肖冰转过身看他，深深的眼里有他。

 

高瀚宇动了动手指，一线云缠住季肖冰的手脚，又动动手指，一朵云覆住季肖冰的眉眼。

季肖冰笑了笑，眼前白茫茫一片，其他的感觉愈发敏感，锐利又婉转的嘴角扬起来。

“胆子越来越大了。”

 

高瀚宇哑着笑出声，“还不是你惯的。”

 

季肖冰的耳边传来扣子在棉布上撕扯，噗的一声掉到云层里，软软地弹起来滚出去。衬衫脱下来，被随意的丢弃，拉链的金属声呲啦得季肖冰的头皮开始发麻，从心房出来的莫名快感蔓延至整个身体。下身的性器从黑色的丛林里缓缓抬头，狰狞地蓄势待发。

 

干燥温暖的手掌从脚趾到脚踝，大拇指按着脚窝，又到了膝盖，在膝窝里柔柔软软的按压揉捏，从大腿内侧上去，越过臀峰，挤进缝里，寻到私密的小穴口。

 

手指初初进去的时候还是生涩的，季肖冰到抽了两口凉气，鼻子闻到了一股风雨欲来的潮湿味。“你轻一点。”

 

得不来回应，得到的是温热的唇舌温柔的抵进穴口，湿润的唾液顺着舌尖渡尽穴道。

 

高瀚宇极其耐心，一点点的舔平褶皱，温柔的安抚这方被他开拓出的依旧有点儿颤颤的隐秘天地。纵然鼻息间尽是男人的腥臊味，他却总似上瘾般不可自拔。

 

舌尖尝到一丝腥咸的液体，高瀚宇无声的笑了笑，扯起来的嘴角摩擦着大腿内侧最柔嫩的皮肤，季肖冰的身体一颤，性器在高瀚宇的脸上跳动了两下，吐出一滴两滴的粘液。顺着高瀚宇的侧脸往下滑去，滑到嘴角，滑入嘴角。混着嘴里的腥咸，高瀚宇心里身体的火焰燎原，烧的他的眼都红了。

 

高瀚宇包住那个已被他舔弄的红嫩柔软的穴口狠狠地一吸，又在那股体液来临之前全军撤退，任由它流出穴口，浸入云层。

 

轰隆

轰隆隆

 

由远及近的一阵雷声响起，空气中的水汽云集，下一秒就饱和得浸出了几滴雨水，又在下一瞬千滴万滴的落下。

哗啦！

 

后穴里头频繁的一阵接着一阵的收缩抽搐，小腹一紧，第一次就交代了去。他也不曾想到，光靠着后面，甚至连进去也没有进去，他就这么生生的被舔射了。季肖冰喉头干的发紧，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，哼哼的道，“高总好口技。”他看不见高瀚宇的神情，却也能预料到的处于欲望深处的人压根没有理智可言。

胸前传来一阵痛楚，指尖刮过乳头的时候带起一阵酥麻，又痒又痛的快感从胸前传到背脊，又传到脑海深处。

 

高瀚宇的手掌捏着一双乳肉，细白的肉从指间挤出来，拿开手的时候十根红印明晃晃的映在高瀚宇的深沉的眼里，更是激出了他内心深处的暴虐。他捏着两个乳首，拉扯狠抓，直到季肖冰难受的叫出声来，才算是收回了一点理智。

 

他有一丝的歉疚，更多的却是得意欣喜，他用舌头舔着被他欺负的红肿得晶晶发亮的乳头。小声的带着难以察觉的一点点笑意，“对不起大爷，我忍不住。”

 

季肖冰侧过头，喉结不住的滚动着，颈侧耳尖红成一片。高瀚宇看着那红的滴血的耳尖，心里不觉得柔软了一片，他想起这双耳朵第一次在他眼里红成一片的样子。他凑上去，“大爷，我好喜欢你啊。”

 

白色云朵下的季肖冰的眼睛被水浸润得异常漂亮，听着这句话的时候眼神黯淡了一下，复又笑起来，水渍从眼角落下，他张了张嘴，好几下，他才说道，“我也喜欢你。”

 

高瀚宇忽然眼眶一热，有水滴从眼眶里落下。

他重重的亲了亲季肖冰的锁骨，留下一枚鲜红漂亮的吻痕，又欺上去亲他的嘴。

 

 

 

云收雨歇。

 

季肖冰醒在一间房里。空气里还有着刚下过雨的水汽的味道，还有一丝他描述不来的一阵烧灼的味道，房门吱呀一声被打开，他抬起头，正好望进来人的眼眸。

“你怎么在这儿？”

高瀚宇一脸沉默，只是深沉的看着季肖冰。

 

季肖冰忽然想起来，这是几个月前来江西旅游暂住的一间道观。

 

那时候他深感道教文化，与几位道长还交流甚多，后来，他假期结束不就回去拍戏了么？怎么，高瀚宇会在这儿？

 

随后而来的道长，眉眼细长，眼里似有星子。

 

“季老师误入后山，碰翻了山里一盏长明的灯，灯芯有犀灰，是以大梦一场。”

“是这位先生将您带回来的，”道长笑道，“小道枉有身高，气力不足，惭愧惭愧。”

“不用担心，多休息，过几日就好了。”

 

影像自脑海深处一帧帧走过，他舔了舔嘴角，挑着眼角看那位道长。

 

“是吗？”

 

四·严冬未雪

 

滋滋滋——

谁的正熟的高瀚宇被手机一阵剧烈的震动给震醒了。

 

高瀚宇拿起手机一看，屏幕上一连串的提示信息【你的小宝贝季肖冰发布了新微博】以及微信粉丝群里宛如炸开了锅的来不及查看的刷屏信息。

他揉了揉脑袋，嘴里嚎着，“忘记切号的烦恼啊啊啊”，说着开了静音，手机一扣打算继续睡觉。

刚躺下没几秒，步入梦境的脚步还没跨出去，忽的又睁开了眼。利落的解屏开微博。

 

@季肖冰：感恩八年关照，愿我们都有一个新的旅程。@施琪 

 

高瀚宇挑了挑眉，按了转发。

@最最最可爱的冰淇淋：愿季老师与施琪女士未来都有更好的发展。笔芯哟～～//@季肖冰：感恩八年关照，愿我们都有一个新的旅程。@施琪 

 

下一秒又切到微信，围观了粉丝群里宛如过年般的热闹喜庆。

“啊啊啊啊季老师终于擦亮了眼！永永远远的擦亮眼！”

“天可怜见的我每天做法！终于等到小饼子把她给换了！”

“......”

高瀚宇悄咪咪的发了个喜大奔普的表情就切回大号，给季肖冰弹了个视频。

 

季肖冰接的快，见着高瀚宇睡的乱七八糟的头发，乐了。

“你这大半夜的怎么醒了？”

高瀚宇可不敢说他用小号特关了季肖冰还摸到了粉丝群，刚刚是被星饭团给震醒的。

他眯了眯眼，用来掩饰心里一丢丢的无处安放的小心虚，道，“起夜，忽然就想你了。”

 

自从江西回来后，两人的联系也不多，季肖冰有时候觉得混混沌沌的，有时候一觉醒来都不知道到底是梦中还是现实。

 

高瀚宇如此大咧咧的说了句想你，季肖冰忽然觉得自己的耳朵有点发热。

 

“哎大爷，你咋还没睡呢？还是也想我了？”高瀚宇眨眨眼， 眼神里欲语还休，“想我了就直说嘛，不要压抑自己要释放自己~”

季肖冰哑然失笑，“你是不是又窥屏了？”

高瀚宇一愣随即一副“哎呀又被你发现了讨厌啦~”的表情。

 

“是啊，我和施琪解除了经纪合约。”

高瀚宇清了清嗓子，“呀！那我们季老师要自己单干咯？”

“那，高老板愿不愿意签我呢？”

 

季肖冰看着屏幕里的高瀚宇，神情有一丝的小惊慌，甚至于差一点儿把手机给掉了，他扒拉好手机，神情变得认真而严肃，“当真？”

“是不是我说什么你都信？”

“必须的啊！我不信你信谁？”某高姓人士立马竖起三根手指做发誓状。

 

季肖冰沉默了半晌，似乎在考虑些什么，手机另一头的高瀚宇也不催促，就这么看着屏幕里的季肖冰，也不知在盘算些什么。

 

“哎，大爷你还记得上次我问你要身份证的事儿吗？”

“嗯？你不是说去找人刻结婚证么？”

“刻假证违法的，咱不干这事儿。”高瀚宇脸上闪过一丝可疑的红晕。“其实，我以你的名义给你注册了一家公司。如果你真签我这儿，我当然是高兴的，但是我怕到时候舆论不好控制。毕竟emm...”高瀚宇眼尾一挑明着送了一道秋波，看着季肖冰直乐，“你拿着练练手，有我呢。”

季肖冰有点惊讶，“你瞒着我干了不少事儿啊。”

高瀚宇摆摆手谦虚，“没有没有，疼老婆那是我们浙江男人的优良传统。”

 

挂了视频，高瀚宇打了个电话。

“宙宙啊，你赶紧的让小右拿着档案和永季的资料去大爷那儿报道，告诉她以后可不许划水了，把大爷伺候好了年底爸爸给她包大红包。”

宙宙显然也还没有睡，“我的老大，您又窥屏了是不是？”

“行行行，我知道了，您憋叨叨了，赶紧睡去吧，明天还有一天的拍摄等着您呢！”

“嘿死孩子，还管起爸爸了！”

宙宙懒得理这个明显有着撒狗粮趋势的老板，啪叽挂了电话，对着隔壁床依旧在微博奋战的小右道，“真嫉妒你可以跟老板娘共事。”

小右抛了个媚眼，“天可怜见我天天做法呗。”

 

某微信群。

“小饼子自己要单干了！你们猜！公司的注册地在哪儿！”

......

【截图】

“敲里吗！浙江！”

“艹！居然是浙江！”

“是我们高老板的浙江吗！是！快说是！”

“是！”

“是！”

“是！”

“我小饼子果然是闷声干大事的人啊！”

“呜呜呜呜瀚冰is rio！！”

“瀚冰is rio！！”

“只有我觉得是因为永康离横店近吗？”

......

“来人啊，把这个老实人投出去！”

“来人啊，把这个老实人投出去！”

“来人啊，把这个老实人投出去！”

 

被自己员工挂了电话的高老板压根儿就没睡，自己泡了杯咖啡，坐在窗边，电脑是开启的状态，因为很久没有动作而自动锁屏。

手机的屏幕不住的切换，时而皱起眉头时而又想到什么而舒了口气。

某大型狗子内心os：你已经长大了，以后你是要养媳妇儿的人了，你要成熟稳重。

 

助理拎着两杯美食，啧啧道，“老高你这是要成仙啊。”

高瀚宇瞥了他一眼，“我本非凡人，你懂啥。”

 

高瀚宇今天的造型是极其帅气。穿上衣服还没化妆呢就见休息室里不少小姑娘捂着胸口对着他表演原地昏倒。

 

高帅气一身织金飞鱼服，翻身上马，对着远处的箭靶张弓搭箭。肩背部的肌肉紧绷，放箭的时候瞬间一松，箭头快速地破开空气，发出尖利的啸声，“啪”正中红心。

高瀚宇打戏向来一绝，这一套动作下来那叫一个行云流水干脆利落。

现场收获惊呼声无数。

 

“卧槽！老板你怎么这么帅！！”宙宙一边拿着手机一边尖叫，腿都已经被帅软了。

一旁的摄影师啧啧赞叹道，这是他拍过的最快的一条，每一帧都能接下来当海报。

 

高瀚宇坐在马上，弓箭往身后一放，拉着缰绳，“那我带它溜溜？”

 

遛马的高瀚宇拿着手机找了无数个角度终于满意，咔嚓一声拍了个帅绝人寰的人马合照。

收件人：我的季大爷=33=

 

距离他发出去的时间已经快两三个小时，他的季大爷依旧没有回复他。高宝宝有点小情绪，拍摄方已经叫了两回他去吃午饭，宙宙也啃着鸡腿过来喊了一回，都被高瀚宇以想要继续与大马进行更深层次的心灵交流而拒绝了。

宙宙眨眨眼，一脸无奈的看着他，只能一边摸着手机一边回去继续啃鸡腿。

 

这次的拍摄地是在郊区。快入冬的天气十分凉爽，高瀚宇看看对于北京来说极其罕见的蓝天白云，有看了看远处的几株银杏，金黄色的银杏叶铺了满地。高瀚宇看了半晌，拉了缰绳掉头。

马蹄声哒哒。

他的心砰砰。

转身的第一眼，他看到了从昨晚就在脑海里挥之不去的身影，纯白的毛衣，像是初冬的第一片雪花，轻轻的落下，落在他的心房。他忽然有点儿怯怯，不敢眨眼，怕那一瞬间，这雪花就飞走了。

就像长久以来的梦。

 

季肖冰迎着阳光看他，阳光有些刺眼，照的他眯起了眼，十足的像一只猫咪。

他朝他伸手。

高瀚宇下马，飞鱼服的下摆划出圆满的弧度，和他的手，拂过他的指尖。

“你怎么来了？”

“大爷，你没有回我信息。”

 

“我这不是直接来见你了嘛。”

高瀚宇听着十分高兴，见四下无人，飞快的抱了一下他的季大爷，两颈相交的时候，含住他的耳垂极暧昧的一嘬。

 

“高老板，以后请多多指教。”

 

 

在此N年后的十一月，大大小小事情尤其的多，照微博网友们的戏称，这是一个吃瓜的月份。

吃瓜的十一月，这瓜呀，一个比一个多。

夹在这一群大瓜中间，有一颗小瓜悄咪咪的出现了又悄咪咪的退出了众人的视线。

 

那是已经退出演艺圈专心话剧的老戏骨季肖冰和进军大舞台的歌手高瀚宇。

 

某房产销售人员称两人在同一个小区买了同一栋房子。

地上两层，带一个地下室。

 

在所有人都在感慨这二位几十年如一日哥俩好的时候，只有某些不为众人知的小群里，热烈欢呼着，“我居然搞到真的了！”

 

而某位高姓歌手在忘记切号评论了某季姓演员过年时发的某条微博——【一张红艳艳的写着两人名字的房产证和多年前消失在他手机壳的银行卡】的时候暴露出了他精心隐藏了N多年的小号。

 

 

THE END.


End file.
